


Roman Sanders and The Deranged Side On Drugs

by academmia



Series: tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Laser pointers, anxiety meds aren't bad you guys are just mean, give roman a raise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26817232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/academmia/pseuds/academmia
Summary: To help relax before a stressful flight, Thomas takes some Xanax. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: everyone except roman's sanity
Series: tumblr drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955935
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Roman Sanders and The Deranged Side On Drugs

“Come on pretty boy, fight me” Virgil had Roman cornered against the wall, he was holding Roman’s Katana and spinning slightly. 

Roman knew that look. 

“Which one of you bitches had the bright idea of giving Virgil Xanax,” Roman called, “C’mon I one of you did it,” 

“Hey! I was busy, why’d you summon me?” Remus groaned, looking around at the other sides before his gaze settled on Virgil, “Hey Virgey, swords work better if you swing them really fast,” 

Virgil’s eyes widened so fast he looked like a cat, and Roman could hear Janus laughing in the background, “they do?” 

“Of course it does, in fact, I’m sure Roman would love it if you practiced on him,” Janus said, sticking out a hand to high five Remus. 

Roman flipped Janus off with one hand while trying to wrestle the sword out away from Virgil. Virgil didn’t judge he just kept trying to take Roman’s head off. 

“Virgil, maybe it would be better if you could put the sword down, and we could go watch a movie?” Patton said, and Virgil slowly lowered the sword, “Any movie?” 

“Yeah any mo-,” Patton said, but before he could finish Remus cut in, “But Virgey, if you leave Roman will be sad that you can’t practice with him!” 

All of the energy he had let go of talking to Patton came flooding back, and soon a loopy drunk Virgil was coming right at him. 

“I will kill you,” Roman said pointing at Remus. Then he looked at Virgil getting closer with his sword and added, “I will kill you both,” 

“Technically, you can’t know that I will die, until I do die, I’m immortal until proven otherwise,” Virgil said. 

“Hey, he does have a point,” Janus said. Somehow he had managed to summon a bag of popcorn that he was already halfway through. 

Then it hit Roman. The perfect plan. He quickly summoned a laser pointer and shined it on the wall. Virgil instantly dropped the sword and lunged for the tiny red dot, and Roman heard Logan snicker from behind him. 

“It was you wasn’t it!” Roman said dramatically, “You were still salty about me stealing you’re post its!” 

“What? No!” Logan said defensively, “Thomas is taking a long flight today, and Virgil asked me to help him calm down.” 

After a long look from Patton Logan added, “Okay fine maybe I wanted some justice, the blue ones are my favorite,” 

Roman nodded, “That’s okay. I’ll get some justice of my own,” 

Confusion shined in Logan’s eyes until Roman slowly saw the realization dawn, “You wouldn’t dare,” Logan said. 

Roman smirked, “Oh, but wouldn’t I?” And then without further ado, he pointed the laser pointer at Logan. 

Logan didn’t have time to scream before a blur of purple and black messily knocked him to the ground. Janus, on the other hand, somehow had time to catch it all on camera. 

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this in august   
> still funny, I think  
> I wrote this entire fic out of spite: Anxiety meds aren’t bad, people, and you’re missing out on a fantastic crack opportunity 
> 
> come scream at me on tumblr @thefingergunsgirl


End file.
